The Tank (Shellshock Live)
Summary In Shellshock Live, the player takes control of a tank and is given an insane arsenal of numerous powerful weapons to fire at other tanks. Though there is a driver or AI within the tank, they are never considered or even mentioned within the gameplay. The pilot is completely irrelevant to the character itself and, as such, is being ignored. Powers and Stats Tier: Varies greatly Name: The Tank Origin: Shellshock Live Gender: Genderless Age: Unknown Classification: Tank Powers and Abilities: |-|By Itself= Vehicular Mastery, Inorganic Physiology, Enhanced Senses (Knows the exact location of tanks hundreds of meters away, regardless of walls and valleys between them), Self-Destruction when destroyed, Resistance to Gravity Manipulation (Is unaffected by the gravitational field of black holes, which affects all projectiles shot through it) |-|Non-Weapons= Chance of Regeneration (Unknown Type), Damage Boost (Improved critical hits), limited Precognition with Tracer, Forcefield Creation with Shield, Flight with Jetpack, Summoning with Supply Drop, Paralysis Inducement and temporary Perception Manipulation with EMP Blast, Teleportation |-|Weapons= Weapon Mastery, Explosion Manipulation, Homing Attack, Summoning, Creation and Weapon Creation, Size Manipulation (Several projectiles grow/shrink in size either mid-flight or upon hitting the ground), limited Gravity Manipulation (Some projectiles ignore gravity or experience great gravity at some point of their trajectory, usually with homing onto an enemy from above), Telekinesis (Some projectiles float about), Earth Manipulation (Digger, Bulger, Tunneler, Moons, etc.), Water Manipulation (Stream, Rain, Fountain, etc.), Fire Manipulation (Flame, Napalm, Fury, etc.), Duplication of projectiles (Splitter, Breaker, etc.), Damage Boost over distance or active time (Sniper, Groller, Back-Groller, Jackpot, etc.), Light Manipulation (Twinkler, Sunburst, Starfire, Partition, Flasher, etc.), Biological Manipulation and Life Manipulation, Plant Manipulation (Cacti, Flower, Clover, Sprouter, etc.), Animal Manipulation (Guppies, Snake, Spider, etc.), Technology Manipulation (air strikes, Pixel, Train, Radar, etc.), Electricity Manipulation (Static, Bolt, Taser, etc.), Vibration Manipulation (Earthquake, Shockwave, Ringer, etc.), Organic Manipulation (Banana, Sausage, etc.), Vector Manipulation (Dead Weight, Dead Riser, Tangent Fire, etc.) Water Manipulation and Light Manipulation with Rainbow and MegaRainbow, Metal Manipulation (Shank, Disco Ball, Saw Blade, Train, etc.), Weather Manipulation (Bolt, Rain, etc.), Magnetism Manipulation (Magnets, Attractoids), Sand Manipulation (Quicksand, Desert), Paper Manipulation (Pinata, Fat Stacks, etc.), Surface Scaling (Sticky Bomb, etc.), Ice Manipulation (Hail, Snowball, etc.), Plasma Manipulation (Sunburst, Starfire, etc.), Darkness Manipulation (Shadow, etc.), Sound Manipulation (Jammer, Tweeter, etc.), limited Breaking the Fourth Wall (3D-Bomb, etc.), Energy Manipulation (BFG-1000, Laser Beam, etc.), Black Hole Creation, Forcefield Creation (Bumper Bombs, etc.), Unholy Manipulation and Glyph Creation (Pentigram, Pentaslam), Acid Manipulation (Acid Rain, Acid Hail), Rage Power (Fury, etc.), Teleportation (Relocator, Displacement Bomb), Soul Manipulation and Ectoplasm Manipulation (Ghost Bomb, Ghouls, etc.), Forcefield Creation, Invisibility, and Damage Boost (Beacon, Beaconator), Bone Manipulation (SkullShot, Skeleton), Holy Manipulation (God Rays, Deity), Portal Creation (Portal Gun, ASHPD), Earth Manipulation and Magma Manipulation (Volcano, Eruption), Magic (Summoner, Mage), Adhesive Manipulation (Sticky Bomb, Sticky Trio, Sticky Rain), Hellfire Manipulation (HellFire) Attack Potency: Varies greatly (Damage and explosion radius vary greatly between weapons) Speed: At least Supersonic (Most weapons compare in speed to the sound-based weapons), Massively Hypersonic+ with lightning attacks, At least Speed of Light with light-based attacks Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Varies greatly Durability: Unknown Stamina: Extremely high (Is a tank) Range: At least hundreds of meters, explosion sizes vary greatly (Average Melee rage to Tens of meters) Standard Equipment: *Shellshock Live Weapons (List of all available weapons) *Shellshock Live 2 Weapons (List of all available weapons) *Heavy Plating Skill (5% chance to recover 5 armor per turn) *Advanced Internals Skill (5% chance to recover 5 HP per turn) *Adaptive Electronics Skill (5% chance to recover 5 HP and 5 armor per turn) **Skills stack, allowing a chance to recover a total of 10 HP and 10 armor per turn if all three are obtained *Expanded Fuel Tank Skill (Adds 10 extra fuel, enabling slightly further movement per turn) *Fuel Efficient Engine Skill (Increases Mile Per Gallon on the tank, effectively adding 20 more fuel) *Pressurized Fuel Tank Skill (Adds 30 extra fuel) **Skills stack, adding a total of 60 fuel to the tank *Reinforced Barrel Skill (Adds 0.1x damage with critical hits) *Anti-Tank Missiles Skill (Adds 0.15x damage with critical hits) *Helical Grooves Skill (Adds 0.25x damage with critical hits) **If all three skills are obtained, every critical hit deals twice normal damage *Hefty Haul Skill (Increases the value of armor on each armor found in crates. Also raises the cap of armor per armor item drop to 45 from 30 *Extra Items Skill (Increases chance of crates dropping single use consumable items) *Grappling Hook Skill (Adds a 1/5 chance for tank to automatically grab closely placed crates) *Tracer Item (Draws the trajectory of a shot. Takes wind into account, but not portals or bumpers. Cannot be used for underground shots. Lasts .5s when fully upgraded) *Shield Item (Protects from any damage for one turn. Weapons bounce off. 5 turn cooldown between uses. Upgrades increase size of shield. A few weapons can bypass shields) *Jetpack Item (Allows the tank to travel to a designated spot within short a radius. Upgrades allow you to travel further) *Supply Drop Item (Drops a package of 5 random weapons that have already been unlocked previously. Upgrades cause the supply drop to generally give better weapons at higher levels and increases the number of weapons dropped) *EMP Blast Item (Stops enemy tanks from moving for 1 turn. Randomizes the direction an enemy tank's gun is facing on their next turn. Upgrades increases the ability's radius and causes the stun to last longer) *Teleport Item (Teleports the tank to different location at random) Intelligence: Unknown Weaknesses: Can only move a certain distance each turn before running out of fuel and being forced to fire (though refuels between turns), Most weapons can damage the user Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Shellshock Live Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Genderless Characters Category:Vehicles Category:Tanks Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Damage Boost Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Flight Users Category:Summoners Category:Paralysis Users Category:Perception Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Creation Users Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Earth Users Category:Water Users Category:Fire Users Category:Light Users Category:Biology Users Category:Life Users Category:Plant Users Category:Animal Users Category:Technology Users Category:Technopaths Category:Electricity Users Category:Metal Users Category:Weather Users Category:Magnetism Users Category:Sand Users Category:Paper Users Category:Surface Scalers Category:Ice Users Category:Plasma Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Sound Users Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Black Hole Users Category:Acid Users Category:Necromancers Category:Invisibility Users Category:Holy Users Category:Portal Users Category:Magma Users Category:Magic Users Category:Variable Tier Category:Food Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Gun Users Category:Organic Users Category:Shockwave Users Category:Blade Users Category:Knife Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Lightning Users Category:Boomerang Users Category:Bow Users Category:Fourth Wall Aware Characters Category:Chainsaw Users Category:Shadow Users Category:Music Users Category:Rage Users Category:Vehicle Users Category:Land Vehicles Category:Inorganic Beings Category:Unholy Users Category:Glyph Users Category:Self-Destruction Users Category:Vector Manipulation Users Category:Soul Users Category:Ectoplasm Users Category:Hellfire Users Category:Adhesivity Users Category:Size Manipulation Users Category:Bone Users Category:Unknown Tier Category:Lunar Users Category:Solar Users Category:Galaxy Users Category:Armored Characters Category:Armor Users Category:Neutral Characters Category:Indie Game Characters